


Playing with Fire

by ddaIgi_uyu



Series: 24 Solar Terms [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: She craved for his warmth when the cold dew clung into her skin.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: 24 Solar Terms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960744
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Playing with Fire

**寒露 (Hánlù)**   
**The 17th Term: Cold Dew**   
**Autumn**   
**10月8日**

The Gaang decided to go on a trip to Western Air Temple. Taking a break from all the new duties they have to deal with after the war. They all decided to loosen up a bit especially that the Avatar and the Fire Lord were preparing a proposal to establish a sovereign state where benders and nonbenders from all four nations could live and thrive together in peace and harmony.

It is indeed a big project and very stressful knowing that there are still a lot of people that are having issues and oppositions against the idea of the Avatar working with the new Fire Nation ruler, despite the heroic and historical event that they did to end the Hundred Year War and bring balance, love, and peace into the world.

When Appa finally landed on the ground of the temple, they immediately unloaded their baggages from Appa. Katara then noticed Toph's unmoving form. She remained sitting on Appa's saddle and still gripping on it.

"Toph, we finally landed. You know, there's finally earth around us." Katara said as she tapped on her back. She only responded by making a noise of holding her puke back. Aang noticed this. "We're in the exact location where we encountered Zuko during the war. The washroom is in the same direction, Toph." 

"I'll go with her, Aang." Katara then assisted Toph to get down through Appa's tail. Toph immediately ran and covered her mouth, forcing herself not to puke on the spot while Katara ran behind her.

-

Katara waited outside the washroom and Toph took her time to relief and wash herself with the water that Katara prepared for her. Katara felt the cold breeze caused by the autumn season and the windy environment of the temple. She didn't really mind it much since she's used to the cold temperature of South Pole. After several minutes, Toph finally went out of the washroom and sighed. She took a seat on the ground near Katara, rubbing her arms after feeling the cold air hit her skin.

"Are you okay now?" Katara asked

"Yes, much better. I don't hate Appa, but I really hate flying." Toph lightly answered, still exhausted. Katara chuckled in return and prepared her healing water to relief her airsickness and placed it near Toph's stomach. They went back to the group as soon as Katara finished her healing waterbending for Toph.

-

"It's freezing cold. It's not even winter yet." Suki observed and slid her finger a bit against the table's surface. "Look, this table is also moist from the cold." 

"It must be the cold dew. The dew is actually stronger here on temples." Aang replied, he then placed the dishes, bowls, and cups on the table. Suki helped him by arranging the cutleries. They are currently preparing for their dinner. Aang and Zuko made several campfires around them for extra warmth. Sokka seated and took a break for awhile after gathering many woods for fire. Katara busied herself by cooking their meal. However, Toph is currently laying on Appa's tail, with Momo laying above her head. Not really helping much and chose to ignore most of them, she still felt a bit dizzy.

After cooking the vegetable soup and rice, they all immediately gathered and savored the delectable dish. They decided to retire earlier for the night, out of the exhaust they felt after travelling for days. 

-

Toph went outside her room in the temple when she felt that there are no footsteps around that belong to any of her friends. She walked to the nearest campfire and carefully seated on front of it. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable with the warmth it radiates, keeping herself from shivering because of the icy wind. Enjoying her time alone, especially that her friends are asleep, little did they know is that while they are falling into their own deep slumber, she is having a rendezvous with the firebender that will provide her the heat that she wants.

It's funny how they kept their relationship in secrecy. It's not that they're cheating from someone, but it just felt good for them to hide it and the excitement and thrill is priceless. Whenever their friends are around, they act as if they're friends because they're in the same circle. They continued to put this facade of not being very close to one another.

Toph's mind lingered so much with the fun of her current status with Zuko that she didn't notice him sit beside her. He pulled her out of her deep thoughts by giving a chaste kiss on the side of her lips. Her eyes opened wide and they giggled together. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his clothed chest. Zuko hugged her back and caressed her hair. Showering the top of her head with kisses. She indulged her senses with his fiery and musky scent. Also smelling his sweat. 

_Sweat?_

"It's very cold, yet you're still sweating?" Toph amused and she flattened her right palm against Zuko's forehead, gently combing some of his wet dark fringe away with her fingers, confirming that he is actually sweating a bit.

"That's a firebender to you, my dear." Zuko smiled after saying his nickname for Toph. Their secret nickname. If it's from other people, they both know that they will cringe. But hearing it from each other just ignited the spark they have. They held each other for awhile. Randomly playing with each other's hands and fingers, an excuse for them to hold hands.

"You're very warm." Toph muttered then Zuko carried her weight a bit and made her sit between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. Zuko tucked Toph's hair behind her left ear. "I can make you warmer than this." Zuko whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Do it." Taking Toph's words as Zuko's cue, he cupped her face and crashed his mouth against her's. Pulling her closer to him. Their warm lips touching each other and they deepened their kiss, turning it into an open mouth then finally letting their tongues meld. They kissed very slowly. Savoring each other's mouth in a very sensual way. Zuko's right hand clasped with Toph's right one, her left with his left one.

Zuko manipulated his body heat so that it will radiate more to Toph. They both pulled away to catch their breath. Their hot breath fanning their faces. 

"Play with me. I'll keep you away from any cold tonight." Zuko said with his lower voice while his thumb gently rubbed Toph's cheek. She then kissed his nose and they stood up and walked back to their quarters. Zuko held firmly on Toph's hand. "Sure, I'll play with you." She whispered. With that, they made quick paces on their way to his room.

It will be a long night.


End file.
